


Secret Passion

by Lady Arrogance (Serpina)



Series: Squick [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Other, Squick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpina/pseuds/Lady%20Arrogance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville's searching for his toad, Seamus knows where it is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Passion

**Author's Note:**

> I had a phase where I joined a squick fic community and wrote some quite weird things. This is definitely one of them. Be warned.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Beastiality, lightly animal abuse (but actually Trevor likes is - I promise *gg*)  
>  **Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me, but to JKR and the whole crew  
>  Written in 2005

“Trevor?” It was almost a nightly ritual: Neville was searching for his toad. At his question the other boys negated – as usual; only Seamus stood silent. He knew where Trevor was but he really didn’t want to say it to Neville at this specific moment.

It started about 4 months ago. Seamus was jerking off when suddenly his prick touched something strange which was lightly wet and rough. The feeling hit him and without knowing what it was, he rubbed himself against it ‘til he came with a loud groan.

After calming down he took his wand and murmured “lumos,” and was shocked to see the toad licking his sperm off its face. After the first moment of fright and disgust Seamus remembered the hot feeling from Trevor’s skin and stroked him softly.

Obviously the toad enjoyed the situation because after this he visited Seamus often in the night.

First the Irish boy only rubbed his cock against the calloused skin and came all over it, but after a few weeks he wanted to try something more and let Trevor lick his pre-come, because it seemed as if the toad loved the taste of his semen. The touch of the animal’s tongue let him moan in passion.

So it didn’t take long and Seamus pulled Trevor nearer, sinking his cock in the toad’s throat. He thrust with wild moves and didn’t realize that Trevor was choking, but was more than excited about the friction and the massage from the muscles.

That night he came with a loud scream and had to tell his roommates about a bad dream…

Since then, Seamus and his kind-of lover met about every other night and the Irish boy was almost jealous when he saw Neville petting his toad.

Seamus always became more aroused when he heard Neville outside the curtains, desperately searching for his pet and he intensified his activities with the little animal. Like this night.

Neville almost gave up calling his pet; Seamus was rubbing his prick against the toad, while he had two fingers in his own arse and thrust into it. He came hard and squirted all over the toad, screaming out its name. Neville ran over to his bed and opened the curtains. “Did you find him?” he asked and Seamus handed him the animal. “Yes,” he panted, “here he is… but he’s a bit sticky…”

Neville took his pet carefully and eyed it skeptically as it licked the sticky fluid off its face with pleasure.

The Irish boy followed them with a tender look. “G’night,” he murmured lovingly, “see you tomorrow,” and he snuggled in his pillows.


End file.
